The Matrix:In too Deep
by Wojo 98 Custom
Summary: This story follows... well I don't want to ruin the middle for you so just read, it my first Matrix fic.


            I don't own the Matrix, but I do own the entire crew of the War bringer.

            It was dark, as Agent Lerp walked down the street; he knew it was to late for anyone to be out right now.  But he knew there was someone unplugged around here somewhere.  He wasn't going to let them escape back to Zion; he was going to finish it tonight.  He had been following this signal for one cycle of the sun and he knew that the signal was going to be gone soon.  He heard footsteps behind him, it was the rebel, and he could feel it.  He spun in one quick motion and drew his gun, but behind him was only a child.  "Where are you going" Lerp asked?  The boy stood there silent, his face hidden beneath the hood of his sweatshirt.  His hands were hidden in the large front pocket.  A few moments went by in silence.  "Were you following me?" Lerp asked?  "Yes the boy said I have something for you".  "What is it"?  "This is from Zion"!  As the boy yelled this he quickly drew two automatic handguns.  Bullets fired off inches from his face.  Lerp wasn't able to dodge them.  The Agent fell before the boys' feet, dead.  "Looks like Neo's not the only one who can kill an Agent," the boy said as he walked away.

            Specter walked the streets looking for the regrouping point.  He just hoped not to run into any more Agents that night.  At the age of thirteen he was all ready killing Agents like nobodies business.  Not that he was cocky it was just he could back it all up.  He had joined the fight when he was ten.  Chosen by Gear, the captain of his ship the War bringer.  Though young, he was thought highly of in Zion, he was almost as famous as Neo.  Three more blocks and he'd meet up with Frost, Blaze and Flare, and they'd get out of there.  "You" a voice yelled from behind him.  "What do you want"?  "I know where you're going and your not going to make it there".  "Oh ya" he said as he fired his guns.  Click, click, click, empty, and those were my last clips.  Oh well hand to hand would have to do for now.  The Agent sprung at him.  The Agent went for to chops in succession.  Specter grabbed both of them and brought a knee into his stomach.  The Agent fell flat on his face.  Specter doubted he could best him in hand-to-hand combat so he took this time to run.  But in just a few seconds the Agent was upon him again.  With a hard blow to the stomach Specter went down.  Bam!  Bam!  Bam!  Bam!  Bam!  Bam!  Bam!  Blaze was there and firing rounds to distract the Agent!  "C'mon" Blaze yelled, "let's go".  They both sprinted to the rendezvous point.  "Ok Kat", Blaze said on his cell phone, "get us out of here".  "Ok the phone should be ringing now".  Bring!  Bring!  Bring!  "Ok you first" I told Blaze.  Blaze nodded and answered the phone.  The phone rang again.  "Ok now you Specter" Frost said.  Specter nodded and picked up the phone.  The icy coolness of nowhere enveloped him.  Then just as soon as it had started he was unhooked.  

            "That was intense" Flare said.  "How many Agents were there out there on that street Specter" Frost asked, "You took forever to get back there".  "Well I took one out earlier, and used up the rest of my ammo, so I fought hand-to hand with another one for a while, until Blaze showed up and shot my ass out of the situation".  "Ok guys we've got a problem" Kat said.  "What is it?" I asked  "There's a package for us out there that the Agents know about, so we've got to get it before them".  "Right now it's in the heart of Chicago, so who's up for a challenge".  "I am" Frost said immediately.  She was always volunteering.  "I am," I said.  "Good that's all we should need," said Kat.  They got ready and boom they jacked back in.  They were in that place, with all the guns.  His favorite place, with everything he would need.  "Be best to take some extra firepower since there is a guarantee of Agents" I said.  "Ya you're probably right" she replied.  Frost was what you say a daredevil would be but she was beyond that.  When you first see her you would never expect her to be that way.  She was always up for voluntary missions, even when other people volunteered before her.  She was beautiful as well, her hair a dirty blonde, her eyes were blue, she was always smiling.  She would never tell him her age, but Specter could tell she was only a year older than him.  But this was not the place for that, and this was not the time.  He really liked her, but was not sure if she felt the same.  Like he said though, not the time nor place.  Specter grabbed two mini shotguns, two automatic handguns, three clips, and fifty shells.  Frost however grabbed a semi-automatic handgun, and a full automatic assault rifle, her weapon of choice.  Then she loaded up some ammo and they signaled they were ready and went.  They were there at the post office.

            How'd ya like it please review!  


End file.
